


the kids aren't alright

by vellutonero



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, written for Drrr! Fest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я бы скучал по этому, если бы умер тогда, - говорит Кида, перегибаясь через перила. Ветер бьет в лицо, щиплет глаза. Изая смотрит ему в спину, не думая о том, что еще может выкинуть этот парень. Сколько уже всего прошло…</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids aren't alright

1.  
Стоишь на самом краю – паришь над миром. Не смотри вниз, на эти сумасшедшие, спешащие куда-то огоньки, за которыми так удачно скрывается разномастная толпа людей, самых незаметных и самых ярких. Многих из них ты даже знаешь, было бы странно не знать, это же центр Икебукуро. Где-то там сладострастно рычит железный конь всадницы без головы, где-то там происходят драки, любовники скрываются в отелях, уставшие после долгого дня школьники отстукивают по клавиатурам приветствия в чат.  
И вот ты.  
Должен был быть где-то среди них, проводя этот вечер с баночкой колы у фонтана, слушая новые местные байки, усваивая легенды, не всегда к месту шутя. А ты – на вершине. Казалось бы, еще один шаг - и полетишь.  
Ты чувствуешь этот полет, уже слышишь свист ветра в ушах, уже точно знаешь, как будут приближаться огоньки, как раскинешь руки подобно крыльям, нужно только решиться. Нет, тебе не страшно. Ты не будешь делать этот шаг, ты уже решил. И тебе просто любопытно…  
Поднять ногу, замереть в шаге от пропасти, раскинуть руки: так просто. И легко, замечательно внутри, никаких мыслей, только извращенное спокойствие. В твоих мыслях тебе хорошо, и ты не готов к тому, чтобы тебя вырвали из этого ощущения.  
Но тебя грубо хватают за запястье, больно опрокидывают на спину. И насмешливо глядя в глаза, произносят:  
\- Тебе ещё рано умирать, Кида-кун.

2.  
\- Думаю, Микадо лучше о нас не знать, - Кида смотрит в темный потолок дешевого лав-отеля, по которому ползут длинные, странные тени с улицы. Икебукуро снаружи гудит, урчит довольным тигром, поглотивший столько людских душ город. Изая передергивает плечами, набирая на телефоне смс. Ему все равно, и он не настроен на разговоры, редкий случай на самом деле.  
\- Это уж тебе виднее, - смеется Орихара невпопад, звук его голоса затихает где-то под потолком, привычно громкий, нелепый для этой вроде как интимной тишины.  
Кида вздыхает, натягивая простынь до подбородка, зная, что у них еще осталось оплаченное время. Их встречи продолжаются уже так долго, что не стоит вопрос, кто платит за несколько часов уединения, а кто, смущаясь, ждет у лифта. Кида не знает, как объяснить происходящее даже самому себе, куда уж там остальным. Нет, его спрашивают, что это с ним такое происходит – видно же со стороны. Стал нервный, научился смущаться, к девушкам пристает без прошлого огонька. Микадо – заметил.  
\- Я все хотел спросить, - начинает Кида, голос вроде бы беспечный, как всегда, но сам сомневается, все еще не доверяя и немного побаиваясь Изаю, - зачем тебе это?  
\- Если я скажу, что ты мне нравишься, ты все равно не поверишь, - Орихара накидывает на плечи куртку, ежась от сквозняка.  
\- Не поверю, - соглашается Кида. – И все же?  
\- У тебя волосы светлые, - почему-то говорит Изая. – И ты чувствуешь игру, хорошо чувствуешь.  
Кида вздыхает: с этим придурком никогда не бывает как у людей, и говорить понятно он тоже не умеет. И выковыривать из складок одежды мех с его куртки уже достало.

3.  
На шахматной доске – много фигур. Есть лишние, есть нужные. Не хватает одного – советника, помощника, правой руки. Изая крутится на стуле, легонько отталкиваясь носком ноги от пола, с каждым кругом кресло откатывается в сторону. Когда же в его голове поселилась диковинная мысль работать с кем-то в паре?  
Он не помнит точно, но вот уже третью ночь подряд пытается выявить подходящего кандидата. Лучший информатор города, обладающий недюжинными знаниями, громадной базой данных и пытливым умом, он не может найти человека, который бы полностью соответствовал его пожеланиям, и при этом, фактически, не знал, чем занимается. Конспиратор в Изае не умер, но великим так и не стал.  
И уже третью ночь подряд Орихара внимательно изучает один-единственный файл. Непреодолимое, инстинктивное желание выбрать этого нелепого парня с выжженными в солому волосами, в основном дурацкими шутками и, в принципе, знающим Икебукуро как свои пять пальцев, озадачивает Изаю еще больше, чем вся эта ситуация сама по себе. Он, конечно, никому не признается, но ведь он даже составил список всех плюсов и минусов своего желания найти партнера, помощника, информатора – Орихара так и не пришел к единому мнению, как же этого человека называть.  
И все же, этой ночью он покидает свой конспиративный офис, направляясь на поиски того самого, со светлыми волосами. По дороге он встречает только Саймона, который вручает Изае очередной флаер в сушичную и желает что-то на неразборчивой смеси русского и японского. Орихара сует мятый листок бумаги в карман, стараясь не оглядываться…  
Через некоторое время ему начинает казаться, что все поиски зашли в тупик. И именно в тот момент, когда Изая готов сознательно отказаться от бредовой идеи, на противоположной стороне улицы начинает маячить светлая макушка, синяя куртка от школьной формы, тонкие ноги в темных джинсах, в совокупности все это превращается в конкретный силуэт Киды Масаёми.  
-Кида-кун, - воркует Изая, переходя улицу в неположенном месте, ловко огибая возмущенно сигналящие машины. Рука сама собой ложится на плечи подростка, ноги машинально сворачивают в ближайший переулок. Мальчишка не боится, во всяком случае, никак этого не показывает, Изая понимает, что не ошибся.  
\- У меня к тебе предложение, - усмехается информатор.  
\- Стоящее, я надеюсь? – вызывающе, очень взросло, так, как и надо вести дела, сощуривается Кида. И у кого научился?..  
\- Мне сложно угодить, но, я думаю, ты справишься, - ухмыляется Изая, уже предчувствуя, что «это стало началом прекрасного сотрудничества».

4.  
\- Больно, да, Кида-кун? – и сам себе отвечает:  
\- Конечно, больно… но ты тише, тише, не кричи, а то услышат.  
Изая встряхивает парня, усаживает ровнее у стены. В комнате висит затхлый запах пыли, гари и еле ощутимый – крови. Где-то в пушистом ковре потреялся нож Орихары, у него разодран рукав куртки, в волосах осыпавшаяся с потолка штукатурка, и он совсем не к месту вспоминает небрежно брошенные Кидой слова, мол, в Икебукуро мне ничего не страшно. Изае кажется, что это была глупость. Масаоми будет настаивать на том, что это действительно так.  
Но – потом, когда они выберутся из полуразрушенного старого здания на задворках, пропахшего стрельбой, сомнениями, предательством, пропитавшегося кровью, темнотой и чужим, почти ощутимым на коже страхом.  
Изая вытаскивает мальчишку на улицу, тот еще не до конца пришел в себя, но уже реагирует, когда его зовут по имени и вяло моргает. Дышать тяжело, идти тяжело, прямо держать голову – тоже тяжело, и кажется, что воздух сам придавливает к земле. Изая понимает это чувство, но не может позволить своему напарнику (как бы сильно он не отрицал это слово в своем активном лексиконе) так просто сдаться.  
До квартиры-офиса нужно пройти десять минут, несколько кварталов, три лестницы, преодолеть сложную систему фальшивых замков и двенадцатизначный код системы безопасности – и только потом позволить себе передохнуть. Ночной воздух, кажется, взбодрил Киду, он сидит на диване с более осмысленным выражением на лице, придерживая глубокую рану над ключицей рукой. Бессмысленное занятие, кровь уже давно остановилась, а боль осталась где-то на периферии сознания, больше напоминая зуд от комариного укуса. Изая приносит перекись водорода и чистые бинты, навык по обработке ран у него появился еще в школе.  
\- Вот так, вот так, - приговаривает информатор, заклеивая край бинта пластырем, чтобы лучше держался. Кида молчит и отводит взгляд.  
\- Не говори ничего, - делает Изая предупреждающий жест. Обычно он бы и рад поиздеваться над признанными слабостями других, но не сейчас. Он наклоняется к Киде ближе упираясь рукой в спинку дивана позади него, его дыхание щекочет Масаоми шею.  
\- Изая… - инстинктивно Кида заслоняется рукой.  
Орихара ухмыляется, прикусывая мочку его уха, произносит:  
\- Слушай шёпот ночи и дыши тише…  
И Кида слушается, не произнося больше ни слова. Икебукуро сегодня медлителен, спокоен, почти что нежен – и Масаоми интересно, кто это удостоился такого обращения.

5.  
\- Как ты считаешь, этот цвет достаточно красный? – спрашивает невпопад Изая, кивая в сторону стены. Кида непроизвольно поворачивает голову: картина в темной рамке и белом паспарту, большого размера, абсолютно красного цвета полотно. Если присмотреться, в замысловатых мазках и полутонах можно разглядеть сцены совсем знакомого прошлого.  
\- Краснее не бывает, - отвечает Кида. Все вокруг Изаи уже давно было монотонным – и видеть яркое пятно было странно.  
Информатор стоял далеко от картины, но все равно выглядел еще более черно-белым, чем раньше. Теперь было заметно, что он уже давно недосыпает, темные круги под глазами были только глубже от черной водолазки и волос, и худоба была виднее… Кида не поворачивает голову к Изае, закрывает глаза: во всей этой комнате нет ни единого места, куда хотелось бы смотреть. Во всем Икэбукуро не было другого места столь же ненавистного.  
\- Я долго думал, какой выбрать цвет – этот или желтый, - Изая щурится, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией парня. Мальчишка настолько нахальный и самоуверенный, что поимел наглость заявиться к нему с каким-то еще вопросом. Иногда информатору казалось, что он когда-то задолжал Икэбукуро долг, который так и не отдал, а это все – расплата.  
\- Этот, определенно, намного лучше, - и голос у Киды почти не дрожит, и он даже не смотрит на картину. Правда, на Изаю он тоже не смотрит, иначе бы увидел полную превосходства усмешку.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе сесть, но раз уж ты…  
\- Я хочу знать, - прерывает Кида, но не успевает закончить: мобильник на столе у информатора начинает звонить. Изая не реагирует на звонок, застыв в одном положении, даже не моргает, дослушивает мелодию до конца, вздыхает, и обращается уже к Киде:  
\- Понимаешь, такие вот дела. Абонент-то не отвечает, кто бы ему не звонил.  
Кида вздыхает, качает головой: и сам не понимает, зачем он сюда пришел. Знал же, что бесполезно… от Изаи ничего не добьешься, особенно когда для тебя ключа к информации уже не существовало. Кида знал, что его вычеркнули из списка уже очень давно. Он закрывает за собой входную дверь с тихим щелчком – и уходит в тишину.  
За границами офиса информатора темнота и тишина, которая прерывается лишь за углом на улице: центр города пестрит огнями и звуками. Кида наконец-то чувствует, что может свободно вздохнуть. Изая отнимал весь воздух.  
У Киды звонит телефон: он не хочет поднимать трубку, но узнает номер.  
\- Ты хочешь знать, да? – спрашивает Изая. Кида молча кивает, понимая, что информатору не важен ответ. – Знать… знания, они же не так важны. Как говориться, ave Caesar, morituri te salutant.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- То, что ты хочешь знать.  
\- Значит…  
Изая вешает трубку, оставляя Киду один на один – с телефоном, городом и осознанием, что ждет его впереди. Информатор никогда не был особенно деликатен к окружающим его людям, особенно, если эти люди были его работой.

6.  
Семейные ресторанчики и кафе, распиханные по неприметным уголкам города, как нельзя лучше подходят для случайных, совершенно незапланированных встреч, которые нередко проходят в сопровождении отвратительного зеленого чая, больше похожего на подкисленную лимоном воду и тяжелых разговоров, сравнений к которым практически не подобрать. И уж конечно, совершенно неудивительно, что из всех подобных заведений во всем Икэбукуро, именно в этот вечер именно эти двое выбрали один и тот же. Точнее – Кида выбрал, Изая лишь последовал своему особому чутью.  
Они сидели за соседними столиками, но спиной к спине: Кида успешно делал вид, что не замечает навязчивого, но неразборчивого бормотания информатора по телефону, Изая осторожно цеплял палочками креветки, отправляя их в рот одну за одной. Играла музыка: что-то американское, довольно старое, известные аккорды, но Кида не может распознать песню – он вообще не очень хорошо разбирается в чужой культуре.  
Изая хмыкает, и достаточно громко комментирует (Масаоми не видит, что тот обращается к официанту):  
\- Это «Иглз», Отель Калифорния, - и тон у него такой тянущийся, обволакивающий, с нотками собственного превосходства над окружающим миром – как всегда.  
\- Еще чаю? – спрашивает официант теперь уже у Киды, чего парень не ожидал, и поэтому уронил палочки на тарелку.  
\- Д-да, пожалуйста, - говорит он, пытаясь как-то так скосить взгляд, чтобы увидеть сидящего за своей спиной информатора. Он видит только меховую оторочку на манжете куртки.  
Чай безвкусный – не зеленый, не белый, но и не простая вода, и Киде, по сути дела, все равно, пьет он его или нет, просто нужно чем-то занять себя. Он так и не поворачивается к Изае, погруженный в свои мысли парень даже почти забыл о его присутствии, вспомнив, только когда информатор начал тихонько подпевать очередной играющей в кафе мелодии:  
\- Sweet dreams are made of this, - Изая отвратительно фальшивил, не проговаривал и половину звуков, отставал в ритме, но в целом – заставил Киду улыбнуться. Чему – парень и сам не понял. – Кида-кун, было бы очень мило, если бы ты помог мне спеть, - усмехается Изая, прерываясь после второй строчки.  
\- Everybody's looking for something, - припомнил продолжение Кида, хотя и был уверен, что перепутал половину слов. Он слышал эту песню много раз в торговых центрах и по утрам дома, когда родители включали радио, чтобы послушать прогноз погоды.  
\- Да, вот так, - потянул Изая, поднимаясь из-за столика. – Помни об этом, Кида-кун.  
Когда парень обернулся, информатора уже не было в помещении, дверь раскачивалась туда-сюда, официант убирал с соседнего столика пустую тарелку от креветок и бокал из-под пива, почти полный. Старая песенка, как ни странно, надолго еще засела в голове у Киды, постоянно о чем-то напоминая.  
Нет, он бы понял послание, если бы знал английский язык больше, чем по программе начальной школы.

7.  
Fragile lives,

Безжизненные на самом деле глаза отражают яркие огни центра Икэбукуро: кафе, клубы, магазины, проезжающие машины, это больше не касается их двоих, это теперь достояние всего города. Она скользит по асфальту вслед за Изаей, не боясь потеряться, не боясь отстать на два шага, ее тело давно усвоило ритм его шагов, и всегда идеально справляется с этим темпом, иное ведь информатора и не устраивает.  
Из музыкального магазина на одном из перекрестков играет популярная в эти дни песенка, что-то вроде «ни о чем не думай, просто танцуй», и Саки не понимает, как такое может быть. Как можно ни о чем не думать? Или автор имел в виду «ни о чем не переживай»? Тогда, это еще сложнее. Но Саки уже давно приучила себя не думать ни о чем лишнем, концентрируя внимание только на словах одного человека – Изаи.  
Неважно, что чувствует она. Главное всегда то, что хочет Изая, чтобы она чувствовала. Ей тоже так легче – потому что не нужно отдавать себе ни в чем отчет, и можно всегда идти, смотря ему в спину, а если протянуть руку, то можно ухватиться за его руку, и он поведет вперед. Так, во всяком случае, думает Саки в глубине души. Ей не хочется знать, какой Изая на самом деле.  
Она надеется, что он знает, чего хочет.  
Но ей все равно кажутся глупыми слова мальчика с соломенными волосами и желтым платком на шее. И поэтому она не понимает, зачем он нужен Изае. 

shattered dreams,

Кида раньше никого и никогда не держал за руку - хоть он и был, что называется, дамским угодником, получалось у него это плохо, да и как-то не пристало генералу такой организации нежничать. На самом деле, ему даже не приходило в голову, что держать кого-то за руку так важно. А вот сейчас, пришло.  
Саки улыбалась, и Кида думал, что ради нее способен на все. Когда они гуляли по вечернему Икэбукуро, он болтал о всякой ерунде. Когда она примеряла в магазине очередную нелепую шляпку, которая совершенно ее не красила, он улыбался и говорил, что она красива. Когда Саки писала ему смски, он не знал, что на них ответить.  
Кида никогда не любил в своей жизни, и он не знал, может ли назвать это чувство, это возникшее чувство, любовью. Вообще, он много чего не знал, даже о ней. Особенно о ней.  
Изаи в его жизни было намного больше, чем этой девушки, как ни странно. И Кида был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на всякие мелочи. Сначала только делал вид, что ничего не замечает. И то, что мобильный Саки с собой не носит, и что никогда не позволяла провожать себя до дома, и что где-то в глубине ее глаз сидит равнодушие – абсолютное, полное, холодное. К нему и к окружающему миру; в глазах у нее никогда не зажигалась жизнь, как будто девушка все время спала.

the kids aren't alright.

И только Изае одному все нравится: все идет по плану, думает он, передвигая фигурки на своей доске. И улыбается тому, что он такой умный и талантливый, как он все сумел хорошо устроить. Ему по сути, плевать на девчонку, ему не очень-то интересны инсинуации организатора «Желтых Шарфов». Он работает с информацией, с голыми фактами, которые не терпят эмоций. Даже не смотря на то, что сам Изая очень любит играть с психологией людей.  
Это приносит свои плоды, стоит признать.  
А главное – это результат. Победителей не судят, это Изая знает точно. И никто не будет считать трупы, которые потребовались для того, чтобы этим самым победителем стать. Это Изая тоже очень хорошо усвоил, он ведь как-никак, а был лучшим в своем деле в Икэбукуро, а, может быть, и во всем Токио.  
Его никак не смущала парочка сломанных жизней. Кем в конце концов все они были? Просто песчинки, если смотреть с высоты птичьего полета. А Изая знал, что летает еще выше.

8.  
Изая сидит на краешке фонтана, неудобно подобрав под себя ноги. У него надменный взгляд, распахнутая куртка и прямо перед ним – яркое пятно света, причудливая и по сути идиотская игра города, который всегда вставал между ними, вмешиваясь во все дела.  
\- Так ты все-таки не внял предупреждениям, - тихо говорил Изая, одними только губами, но Кида слышит.  
Нехороший тон информатора не говорит ровным счетом ничего, во всяком случае, Кида слишком устал, чтобы выискивать двойной смысл.  
\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – спрашивает Изая, потягиваясь, поднимаясь на ноги. Он попадает точно в центр освещенного пятна, поэтому тени ложатся на его лицо рвано, глубоко, еще больше скрывая мимику.  
\- Полагаю, я мог бы спросить то же самое и у тебя, - Кида не особенно изменил свое мнение об информаторе, просто сейчас ему уже было все равно, что из себя строить. Он наконец-то стоял перед ним весь обнаженный внутренне – и ему впервые было на это наплевать.  
\- ...Значит, тебе понравилось, - медленно повторяет Изая. Кида вздрагивает – он уже слышал эти слова. Ровно те же самые, тоже дважды, и в том же самом медленном, тягучем тоне. В другом месте и в другое время.  
Кида вздрагивает, вспоминая.  
\- Могу я спросить, - Изая, который здесь-и-сейчас двигается навстречу парню, выходя за пределы хорошо освещенного круга; Изая, который когда-то-давно плавно отводит волосы назад, - что именно?  
Кида молчит – ему нечего сказать. Тогда он тоже промолчал, потому что сказать не мог ничего. Изая доволен, и Кида это видит. И внутри он раздосадован, потому что так хотел показать, что изменился.  
Правда в том, что Изая ему никогда не нравился.  
Информатор это знает, но ему наплевать. Он подходит еще чуть ближе, наклоняется к Киде, так доверительно, вроде бы открыто, но Масаоми знает, что Изая обычно делает это для того, чтобы вонзить нож.  
\- Я думаю, во всем этом слишком мало крови, - информатор торжествует, и даже не потому, что видит выражение лица парня – растерянное, шокированное, нет, потому что он чувствует прошедшую по его телу дрожь. Он знает, что организм Киды сейчас начал вырабатывать адреналин, и реакции в его мозгу стали идти быстрее, и тело начало потряхивать против воли, и дрежать себя в руках стало так тяжело, так страшно…  
\- А мне вот это понравилось. То, как ты дрожишь, - говорит Изая, который здесь-и-сейчас. Изая, который когда-то-давно закусывает губу и молчит. Кто-то из них все-таки изменился.  
Кида знает, что проиграл этот раунд, а может быть – сдал всю войну еще тогда, в измерении когда-то-давно. Икэбукуро шумит, переживает, и приветствует победителя. Проигравшего город утешает короткими проблесками усталых искорок затухающих окон.

9.  
\- Что ты слушаешь? – Саки осторожно ставит сумку на краешек дивана рядом с собой. Изая не обращает на девушку никакого внимания, тряся головой в такт энергичной музыке, включенной в его офисе. На его столе привычно работают компьютеры, и Саки краем глаза замечает, что информатор в очередной раз с кем-то переписывался в чате.  
\- Совсем не будешь со мной разговаривать? – девушка как бы невзначай задевает локтем лежащие на журнальном столике газеты, они веером падают на пол, открывая небрежно позабытую шахматную доску без фигурок на ней.  
\- А зачем? – улыбается безумной улыбкой Изая, танцуя под рваный ритм басов. Он сейчас похож на урожденного в африканском племени аборигена, только что лицо не разрисовано. – Как Кида-кун?  
Изая так произносит это «Кида-кун», что у Саки внутри все сжимается, абсолютно в сочетании с играющей музыкой. Девушка машинально отвлекается на нее: вокал мужской, поет по-английски, без определенного жанра, динамично, наполнено эхом. Она думает, что эта музыка очень подходит для ночной жизни Икэбукуро. Информатор тем временем разбрасывает по комнате листки со стола – все они заполнены его мелким и неразборчивым почерком или являются распечатками, несколько падают к ногам Саки.  
\- «Кида Масаоми», - читает девушка на том листе, который украшен наибольшим количеством непонятного рода закорючками. Все, конечно же, систематизированы, но имеют значение только для автора. – Снова он?  
\- Саки… ты знаешь, я тут подумал, что не должен тебе ничего объяснять, - заявляет Изая, глотая обжигающий кофе. – Смирись с тем, что у нас такая работа… А вообще, я иногда задумываюсь, как живут люди, выбравшие себе какую-нибудь спокойную профессию. Могильщики, например, или наркодельцы.  
\- Хотел бы быть наркодельцом?  
\- Ну, могильщиком я бы точно не смог работать – размах не тот. Саки хмыкает, вертя в руках листок с именем Киды. – Что там у тебя? А, этот… этот смог бы.  
\- Наркодельцом?  
\- Могильщиком.  
Музыка стихает как-то сразу, без предупреждения, и в новой тишине Саки слышит, как стучит ее сердце, как шумит Икэбукуро, как стучит Изая пальцами по столу.  
\- Я что-то не припомню, чтобы звал тебя сегодня, - говорит информатор. – Уходи.  
\- Но…  
\- У тебя есть твой могильщик, вот к нему и иди. Мне все равно, что ты ему скажешь, но чтобы до завтра я тебя не видел ни здесь, ни где-либо еще.

10.  
\- Здесь так тихо, - Кида вдыхает в себя аромат ночного тумана над Икэбукуро. Крыша небоскреба – там, где все началось. Изая стоит за его спиной, руки в карманах, улыбается, все как тогда. – Я и не думал, что здесь так тихо…  
Внизу шумит город, но эти звуки слишком слабые, совсем не похожи на те, которые обычно слышит Кида. Яркие огоньки сверкают как бриллианты, рассыпанные небрежной рукой по лабиринту улиц. Масаоми знает, что хочет сказать – Изая, наверное, тоже знает. Собственно, плохим бы он был стратегом, если бы не знал.  
\- Я бы скучал по этому, если бы умер тогда, - говорит Кида, перегибаясь через перила. Ветер бьет в лицо, щиплет глаза. Изая смотрит ему в спину, не думая о том, что еще может выкинуть этот парень. Сколько уже всего прошло…  
\- Это никогда не было ни началом, ни концом, ты же знаешь, - информатор развернулся и пошел к выходу с крыши.  
\- Убегаешь?  
\- Знаю, когда остановиться.  
\- Скажи… вечность – это сколько? – Кида облокачивается на перила, смотря в спину остановившемуся Изае. – Сколько это?  
Информатор молчит, потому что знает: ни один ответ Масаоми не удовлетворит, и это вряд ли на самом деле был конец. Изая знает слишком много – даже номер поезда, на котором на следующее утро Кида и Саки уедут из города.  
\- Вечность, Кида-кун, это немного больше и немного меньше чем то, что ты можешь себе представить.  
Изая уходит не попрощавшись, за ним с глухим скрипом закрывается дверь, а Кида еще сидит на крыше какое-то время, привыкая к мысли, что больше не увидит Икэбукуро таким, каким он был под покровом туманной, загадочной ночи, в котором была хорошая щепотка неразгаданных тайн и дорогих сердцу вопросов.  
Это было одновременно странное и хорошее чувство.  
Это был…

The end.


End file.
